Izuku: Doll, Fairy or Half Demon?
by jrb080404
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is an average boy with an average quirk. While it may seem utterly useless, he still thrives to he a hero like his parents. Shimura and Shikane. That is until one of the Seven Deadly Sins comes and offers him their magic. Magic that coincides with his quirk. Will he be able to Master the given magic, and become a hero? Or will he give in to the criticism and fail?
1. Authors Note.

This is my take on the challenge presented by Willy E Cayote. This is a BNHA and SDS crossover. It will have no pairings seeing as I prefer Slash, and I do bot ship Izuku with any of the females in either Anime. You don't like it, then deal with it or leave. This will have Bashing _*cough*_**Mineta**_*cough*_

I have decided what Mentor he will choose, and will write other stories with him choosing the others two. Izuku will learn Magic from the other sins, as it is allowed.

I will take both flames and positive criticism. And I will retaliate accordingly. If you do not like it, oh well, ain't my fault yall are haters.

This is basically just an Authors Note, saying I'm starting the challenge. The first chapter will come out soon. And remember I do not have a schedule. My stories will come out when they come out.

* * *

Please RR. I hope you like the story. First chapter will be out soon, I promise you that.


	2. UA Recommendations and answers

Izuku or his parents didn't know what to do when the doctor told them that their son wasn't alive, while he was born, he didn't have a heart beat, and when the doctor's quirk didn't work on him, boy was the doctor surprised.

See the Midoriya doctor, was a man in his late 40's, his quirk was Nervous System. It allowed him to check the Nervous system of all his patients. So when he found Izuku Midoriya didn't have a Nervous system, he was beyond shocked.

Dr. Tsujihara checked the young boy three times. Each produced the same result, after he brought in a quirk specialist doctor. Dr. Garen, whose quirk allowed him to see others and how it worked, when he looked at the green-haired boy, this is what he saw.

**Name: Izuku Hizashi "Deku" Midoriya**

**Age: 5**

**Quirk: _Doll, essentially Deku is a doll. He won't feel pain, attacks that are meant to kill are ineffective against him, along with quirks that inflict pain, target the Nervous System, affect the mind and ones that create illusions. The only known side effects are that he will never age. Once he reaches sixteen, his body will stop growing, and he is technically Nonbinary and Gender-Fluid, as a doll has no genitals. Once he can control his quirk, he will be able to switch from having Male genetalia to Female, or to neither. He is also incapable and capable of having children. Although his quirk will be cancelled if he is impregnated, keeping him in his female form for the remainder if his pregnancy. He can also change his appearance to a degree, altering his hair color/length, skin color along with his eye color. His clothing and body will fix itself after any attack._**

Dr. Garen turned to Dr. Tsujihara and Izuku's parents, Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. "Your son is a Doll." Is all he said before he went into length what it entailed.

* * *

Once home, Izuku ran to his room to bring out his favorite toy. Now being a young boy who inspired to be a hero, you would think that his favorite toy would be an All Might one, well you're wrong. It is a small doll with purple-pink hair and magenta eyes. Deku had found it at an Antique store, where it seemed to call out to him, and using his oh so famous hurt kitten eyes, with his hair positioned just right. His dad bought it for him. He had named it Gowther and took the doll everywhere except school.

Running back to his parents who were getting ready for dinner, "Mommy, Daddy. I'm just like Gowther now. I can be a Hero just like you guys." The two adults smiled at him, while Hisashi bent down to look Izuku in the eyes. "You want to he a hero right?" The young boy nodded.

Hisashi just smiled, "Alright, then your training starts now. As you are too young to start messing with your Gender, you will work on your appearance. As it will be easier, I want you to change your hair and eyes to match mine. Do you understand?" The boy nodded as he was given a picture of his father, and ran to the couch, focusing on changing his hair style and eye color.

Inko looked at Hisashi, now what most people didn't know was that the two parents were heroes.

Inko was a retired hero known as **The Telepathic Rescue Hero: Shimura**. The inspiration behind her name? Her mother, Nana Shimura. Since no one knew her until her fight with **All For One.** It was incospisous enough for no one to target her after she retired from the hero business, the only people to know were her son, husband, and best friends, Mitsuki and Masure Bakugo. Hisashi was and still is known as **The Dragon Hero: Shikane.** No one knew, except his wife and son. For not only was he a hero, he ranked number five in the charts, right behind Best Jeanist.

While it may seem that Inko had a weak Telepathic quirk, in reality she was able to hold up weight to as much as 100,000 tons, was able to close minor to fatal wounds, create new and repair old or decayed organs. She worked as an emergency Doctor, only coming in when she was **ABSOLUTELY **needed. She wasn't really known as she only ranked fifty in the charts.

Hisashi, on the other hand, was meant to fight. You could tell by the way he held himself, or how ripped he was. His quirk allowed him to breath out flames that he could control, mostly having them wrapping around his body and using physical strength toto take down villians. While he wasn't the strongest in terms of physical strength, he rose in the ranks because of how many villians he was able to bring in.

When he stepped into battle, the smart ones knew to surrender as. While the stupid/insane ones kept fighting only to realize as they sat in a cell why he earned his reputation and the name **Insane Dragon**. For he simply had a style that insisted that he clear his mind and attack at random, while aiming to knock out or apprehend.

While Inko was worried for both her son and Husband, she knew they were doing their best. She knew that Hisashi training was gonna be tough, and while it was heaven compared to hers. She would have to wait until her son was older to handle it. "I did it daddy, mommy." They turned to see a tiny mirror image of Hisashi, shocked to see that it took him a full twenty minutes, no more no less.

They grinned, " Now do your mommy, only no picture this time." Inko said while going back to the Katsudon she was making for dinner. Izuku nodded, a look of determination in his eyes, _'I will have this aspect of my quirk down before my next birthday. I promise.' _

They watched as he stared at his mom for a while, " Do I have to have breast like her?" He asked in an innocent voice, the effect was instantaneous.

His dad spit out his drink while setting it on fire, while his mom lifted the pot and subconsciously turned the flames to the highest setting.

Quickly, they recovered, turning off the stove and setting the pot down and cutting off the fire breath before it burned down the apartment complex they lived in.

"How do you know you can do that?" His dad settled a glare at his son, who didn't even flinch.

"I heard the doctor say I could, and you said I wasn't ready to change my gender daddy." Now Izuku was a smart child, having skipped every grade until the government came knocking on their door, saying he wasn't allowed to skip anymore and Japan would hire specific tutors to teach him.

So he knew the 'big' words the doctor had used to help keep his innocence.

"If you think that you are capable of it, you can try. But if you end up in the hospital, I swear I will put you through training that will have you begging on your knees to stop. Am I understood?" Both men shuddered at the thought, and while Izuku nodded.

Hisashi subconsciously did too. Neither wanted to get on her bad side.

As Izuku went back to the conch, Inko and Hisashi sighed as they went back to what they were doing.

Inko cooking and Hisashi writing up a recommendation to U.A. High school that would send in exactly eleven years on the day the recommendations were due, along with one to take the Provisional License exam at the earliest possible date after he was accepted into U.A. and one to his own agency to see if his son could intern with him.

Another twenty mins passed, as they heard a scream come from the living room, along with the shattering of glass. Rushing to it, they saw a small girl sitting on the couch, who looked exactly like Izuku, only with wider, bigger eyes, a heart-shaped face, hair that reached the bottom of her back, and small lumps that they could tell would become breast as she grew. "Mommy, Daddy. I'm scared, I don't know what happened. I was working on turning I to mommy. Then I turned into this, I think I'm a girl now."

Inko and Hisashi smiled as they sat next to their son/daughter, then helping her to calm down and change back. They watched as her hair became shorter and darker, the same shade as Inko's.

Her face and eyes staying the same as her eyes went from a bright emerald green to a dark forest green.

Before they knew it a mini Inko sat between them, then watched as her hair became wilder and shorter, her eyes becoming a bright emerald green again and her face going back to its original form.

The three smiled as Izuku passed out from using his quirk too much.

Hisashi began writing things down in a notebook, meant for his son's quirk.

* * *

***Time Skip: Six Years***

The two Midoriya"s sat on the couch. Waiting for their wife/mom to come back from her emergency call in. Hisashi did his best to stay calm in front of his child. Who could easily tell their father was nervous, seeing as smoke was coming from his mouth.

Izuku on the other hand was constantly changing between their three forms, Izuku(Male), Izumi(Female), and Izu(Nonbinary). Having realized that they could change from female to male to neither, decided that while Izuku they were male, while Izumi they were female.

Soon the door opened and in came Inko, cover in blood and wearing her scrubs. She made her way over to the couch and slumped down. "Why must it be now that it happens? When the world starts ro crumble, why must the Symbol of Peace be weakened?" Her family glanced at her in confusion.

She just shook her head, signaling that she was allowed to talk about it.

"I'm going to go change, I'll start on dinner after I'm done." Hisashi nodded as she walked down the hallway. As soon as they heard the door close, Izu was already walking to kitchen and started to pull out pans and pots, while Hisashi got out the food.

Working in silence, they finished the food as Inko walked in, pulling her forest green hair in a bun. Looking up she saw the table ready and Curry Buns steaming on plates.

Her husband and child waiting for her in their respective places, to the left and right at the end of the table. A smile on her face as she sat in between them. All saying thanks before they dug into the curry-filled bun.

* * *

***Time skip: Five Years***

Izu was now 15 years old. Ten months away from the U.A. recommendations. He didn't know he was going to pass, while he could turn into anyone. He wasn't able to use their quirks, as when he changed into Endeavor, he wasn't able to produce it control flames. Or when he changed into Gran Torino, he wasn't able to fly around like the old pro.

"You seemed to be worried. I wonder what about." Izu turned towards the voice, to see his toy doll, Gowther. Looking around, he saw they were in a feild with pink flowers all around him.

A giant tree in the background, that seemed to be growing as the teen watched it. Even from the distance they were from it, the green-haired teen could feel the power coming from it.

Pushing them away, while accepting them at the same time.

"Who are you, where are we, and why do you look like Gowther?" The teen asked, shifting into Izuku.

"Oh, you seem to be able to change appearance too, just like me. This is interesting, Merlin said you would be exceptional, but never fully went into detail. As to where we are, this is The Fairy Meadow, named after the Guardian of the Holy Water: Elaine. As to who am I. My name is Gowther, former Sin of Lust, and former Commandment of Selflessness. I am a doll created by the Magician Gowther, and sustained by the Crimson Boar. You seem to be my Descendent, and have gained the potential to use my magic: **Invasion**."

Izuku looked confused, "Magic is real? Why can't we use it then?"

"You are the only one in your world to use Magic. While there are seven others with the Potential to unlock it, they will never be able to, unless they meet one of the other sins, which has a -0.0000050 chance of happening. With the Intense training program given to me by Merlin, that is if you accept."

Izuku thought for a minute _'There is a chance that if I accept, then he would want something in return, but wh-',_

"There is no payback to me for teaching you. I simply hope you do, as the Seven Deadly Sins will be revived within new people." Izuku looked confused

_'How did he know. Can he re-'_.

"It is the magic of Invasion, which gives me the ability to enter a person's mind and converse with their subconscious, although I can be forcefully expelled, as my body is left open to harm while in another mind. I can imprison an opponent in an illusion of their fondest memory, which can be triggered either directly with physical contact, or indirectly by conjuring the Sacred Treasure Herrit. It gives me the ability to manipulate memories and the soul. As affecting the mind, l can manipulate the nervous system in several ways, such as controlling the movements of an opponent, leaving them unconscious or alter their senses."

Izuku reached for his notebook, only to realize he didn't have anything on him.

"I'll be able to do all that? Everything you just said you could do?" Gowther nodded, "How will that help me with the recommendations? It's most likely gonna be some type of physical activity. I only have the training from my parents, my quirk isn't meant for fighting, but for stealth and infiltration."

Instantly a pink arrow flew into his head. Memories and experience went throughout his mind, his muscles and joints filled with muscle memory. He felt lighter and faster, stronger and more durable.

"I gave you the memories and experience the captain had. You're faster and stronger than what you used to be, I've also unlocked your Magic too. You have also been given the memories of how to use **Invasion** and a few techniques I have come up with. I have also granted you access to my Sacred Treasure: **The Twin Bows, Herrit.** It will amplify **Invasion.** Most of the Techniques are based around Herrit."

Izuku nodded, concentrating on the feeling he got from the memories. Soon a pink bow, that seemed to be made of light, appeared in his hands. Turning to the rock wall next to him, "**Invasion: Kaleidoscope."** Around him a number of illusions appearing, all of them an exact copy of himself.

"You already have a handle on it, that's surprising. Even when my maker first made me, I had trouble controlling Invasion. Of course I didn't take any damage, as I am a doll. And if I did somehow take any damage I was repairable."

* * *

***Time Skip: Eleven Months***

'_Eleven months had passed since I met Gowther. A month ago I took the U.A. recommendation test. There was a written part and a practical part. The written portion was easy, and the practical portion was a search and rescue while fighting faux villains. I was able to take control of the robots to destroy the others, while helping the faux civilians.' _ Izumi was interrupted from her thoughts as Inko and Hisashi burst into the room.

A letter flying in from of them. "Its here. Its finally here. Open it Izumi."

Her mother said, as she stared at the teen. All three sat on the couch as Izumi's hair shorten, her 43E breast shrinking and her face going more masculine.

Opening the envelope, Inko sucked in a breath as they saw a scrawny man with blond hair and a gaunt face. "_Izu Midoriya, I am Yagi Toshinori. I am pleased to announce that you have passed the recommendation test. You will find your uniform in a small bead, created by Mei Hatsume. I also have a proposal for you, inside you will find my number and I will tell you the proposition. Welcome to U.A. high. **PLUS ULTRA.**" _

With that the hologram disappeared, another voice coming from it. "**SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE: ACTIVATED." **

A shrill beeping sounded throughout the apartment complex before a ball of flames appeared around it contain the blast, which was then sent to space with another aspect of Inko's quirk.

The family of three smiled as Inko and Hisashi went to get ready to go out. Izu changing their clothes into a magenta button up, black leggings, black high heel boots. His parents joining him a few minutes later, wearing a black suit and a black and white dress. With that the three left their home and drove to a fancy restaurant.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE. IDC IF YALL LIKE IT OR NOT, RR LEAVE A LIKE AND FOLLOW.**

**I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL HAVE AN UPDATE SCHEDULE, I AM WRITING THIS AT RANDOM, I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING PLANNED. I AM COMING UP WITH THIS STUFF AT RANDOM.**

Should I give Izu One for All? Have All MIght in on his secret, which was gonna happen later on. I plan on making Izu more like Gowther, with no sense of privacy or personal bounderies. He will have limited emotions and will also learn from the other sins, seeing as most of them have Magic that can be learned. I plan on having seven other characters fill the viod of the Sins(Elizabeth).

I will also be writing two different versions of this story, but where Izu(ku) becomes a Half-Demon(Merlin), and a Fairy(HarlequinGloxnia). I might just make a story for each of the Sins, with DianeDrole, MeliodasMael, BanZhivago, and EscanorThe Four Archangels. Hell, I might even write one where he learns from all Ten Commandments at this point. Btw, right now this is a GowtherGowther, the Doll and Creator. Although he won't meet Original Gowther for a while, (maybe during the Stain Arc, or the Overhaul Arc.

Anyway, Re-read and review.

Give me suggestions as to the other Sins and Elizabeth(although she might be Recovery Girl [No, Elizabeths curse is not broken, just modified in a way, whenever she starts to remember her past lives, she forgets any and all love she has for Meliodas. Before she remembers she is pulled by the curse to Meliodas, striken with love and Devotion to a certian degree, then slow remembers. They come as flashback, dreams, etc... then when she remembers all, she forgets the feelings for Meilodas{The curse was modified by The Demon King, without the Supreme Dietys consent or Knowledge.}.]

So she lives a full life all alone and dies from age, then like Canon the cycle repeats.) So, yea, comment on who you think should be the other Sins, and lets throw in the 10 Commanments too.

**HAVE FUN.**


End file.
